So Much For A Walk On The Beach
by gummyworms4ever
Summary: Nico and Will's date get ruined by events that interrupt them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic. Enjoy!**

It was December, but winter hadn't seemed to arrive to Long Island just yet. It was quite chilly outside. Nico's dreamless, peaceful slumber was ended when his boyfriend was shaking his shoulder. _Damn it, Will, _Nico thought as he tried to shut his eyes from the bright sunlight that was streaming into the Hades cabin from the window.

"Nico!" Will whined as Nico rolled away from him and continued snuggling with the blanket.

"It's too early," Nico mumbled, his voice laced with morning drowsiness.

Will gazed at Nico's sleeping figure. Nico looked so peaceful. When he slept, the bags from years of hardships and stress under his eyes disappeared (literally) and he no longer looked like the boy who went to Tartarus and back; he looked like the innocent boy back in Italy in the 1940s, with his sister and mother still alive and loving him with all their hearts. His eyes were fluttered shut (unfortunately; Will was dying to see those warm chocolate eyes) so that his long eyelashes were flickering the sunlight's reflection. His dark, curly locks were mussed from sleeping so that it stuck out in odd angles and his shirt rode up in the back from when he rolled over, where Will could see the stripe of skin showing. In that one timeless moment, Will thought he was staring at the face of an angel.

"Fine. You leave me no choice," Will said dramatically. He grinned evilly. He leaned forward and began tickling Nico's sides. Nico's eyes shot open and began squirming like a fish out of water.

Nico _hated _people tickling him, and Will knew that. He tried to keep Will's hands off his stomach with his hands as Will continued to brush his sides with his rough, calloused fingers.

"Will! I _will _unleash hell on you! Stop!" Nico gasped for breath. "I'm awake, I'm awake! Just stop it!" Will smirked and his hands immediately stopped and went back to his lap, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"Knew that would do the trick," Will said as Nico scowled and simply grumbled about it being not fair that it was only him who was ticklish, but Will did not feel guilty at all. His boyfriend's scowl may have scared off others, but Will found it unbelievably adorable. Nico began shaking off the covers that had tangled between them.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine," Will answered. Nico's scowl deepened and hopped off the bed to change from his baggy black t-shirt and skull-patterned pyjama pants.

After they had both changed into their Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, Will walked up to Nico and wrapped his arms around the other boy's slim waist. Nico's hands tangled into Will's golden locks as Will bent down a little to press his lips to Nico's in a sweet and chaste kiss. Nico closed his eyes and moved his lips against Will's, enjoying the warmth that was radiating from Will. After they broke apart, Will laced his fingers with Nico's and walked out of the Hades cabin, leaving the peace and immediately being brought into the busy, lively atmosphere of Camp Half-Blood.

Will and Nico were strolling into the dining pavilion for breakfast when Jason, who wasn't supposed to be visiting until the following month, waved at them to come over.

"Hey Jason," said Nico as he and Will walked over to Jason and sat down next to him. Chiron had decided to banish the you-can-only-sit-with-your-siblings rule, as no one really followed them anymore after the Romans fought with them in the war against Gaea. Immediately, the plates in front of Nico began to pile on his breakfast: sausages and waffles with maple syrup. He dug in.

"Nico! Will! How's everything going? You guys happy together?" Jason was firing questions so quickly Nico and Will barely had time to respond.

"Uh, well-" Nico started to say.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Are you guys fighting?" He faced Nico. "Nico, you know I'm on your side." He then faced Will with a death sentence promised in his eyes. "Will, if you hurt him in any way _I will strangle_-"

"Jason! You didn't even let me finish! We're fine. We're not fighting or anything." Nico interrupted. Will pecked him on the cheek. Nico blushed. It was hard for Nico to keep his 'I'm scary' demeanor when Will kept treating him like a teddy bear. Nico wasn't too big of a fan of PDA, while Will was. Hand-holding and hugs were the most Nico could tolerate without turning redder than a tomato.

"Hey, Jason. " said Will, as if Jason hadn't just threatened him five seconds ago. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just came a few minutes ago. Just wanted to say hi. I'm so busy with all the shrines these days, y'know? I had no idea there were thousands of minor gods and goddesses! Seriously, when has there been a curtain god? I don't even have the time to hang out with you guys anymore," Jason sighed. "I need to get away from Camp Jupiter for a few days. This whole shrine thing will kill me."

"Well, I'm sure Piper wants to see you. She misses you." Will said.

"Yeah, I miss her too." Jason sighed as his expression turned into one of longing.

As soon as the words left his lips, he heard Piper yell, "Jason? Is that you?"

Jason bolted to Piper's table after he looked at Will and Nico, silently excusing himself. Piper hugged him tightly around his neck as they began to catch up with each other's lives.

Will chuckled as Nico's attention went from Jason and Piper to him.

"So, where do you want to go today, Death Boy?" Will asked Nico.

Nico scowled in annoyance. "I've told you, stop calling me Death Boy. And I don't know."

Will though of possibilities of what they could do. After a while, his eyes lit up as the idea of a perfect date popped into his head.

"I know! Why don't we go to a date to the beach?"

It was December, but winter never affected Camp Half-Blood, except for when their annual Snow Week goes on, when Chiron gets rid of all the weather barriers to let the snow in so demigods can have snowball wars. So yes, it was slightly chilly, but it was still nice enough to enjoy a beach sitting.

Nico nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Will smiled and grabbed Nico's hand. They walked out of the dining pavilion and headed to the beach."

* * *

><p>They were crossing the cabins, hands glued together, when Nico slipped on wet mud. Will, startled, let go of Nico's hand as he fell. Nico's eyes widened as the seat of Nico's pants collided with the gooey, sticky substance with a sickening squelch.<p>

Will promptly burst into laughter. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. Nico flushed a deep shade of red, then scowled.

"Wow, thanks Will." said Nico sarcastically. He crossed his arms.

"I-I'm sorry, N-Nico! Th-This is too funny!" Will gasped, hand on his knee to support himself. "Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, almighty demigod, slipped and fell in mud!"

"I _swear_, I will send skeletons after your ass and you will-"

"That's the second time today you've threatened me to go to the Underworld, and it's not even lunchtime yet," Will had begun to calm down. Nico's flushed shade of red began to match the colour of Dakota's Kool-Aid stained mouth.

Will grabbed Nico's hands and tried to pull him up, but Nico had pulled on him too early. Will slipped and fell too, his horrified expression clear on his face. Now, it was Nico's turn to laugh and snort while Will pouted.

"Karma is a little shit," Nico said. He continued to laugh.

"Great. Now we're _both_ covered in mud," sighed Will.

"Never mind that, let's just go." Nico replied.

They both got to their feet and continued walking to the beach. They continued to walk, until they were interrupted by Kayla, who was running from the infirmary. She stopped in front of Will.

"New Hermes girl," Kayla gasped for breath. "Bad poison wound."

Will's expression turned serious, his mouth set in a firm line. "When?"

"Just a few minutes ago. It looks like one of those only you've treated before."

"I'm coming. Give me like, thirty seconds."

"'Kay, I'll go get the bandages ready" And with that, Kayla ran off.

Will turned to Nico, his striking blue eyes saying _I'm sorry_.

"I'm sorry, I have to go treat her. The poison might've reached her heart by now-"

"Go. I'll be fine, Will. Just find me when you're done." Nico tried to hide his disappointment. He tiptoed and leaned up to kiss Will quickly before he ran off to the infirmary.

Nico sighed as he stood watching his boyfriend disappear into the infirmary. By then, it was already time for lunch. He remembered his muddy clothes and decided to go get some lunch, then head back to the Hades cabin to shower and change into fresh clothes. He planned to stay there until either Will was done healing the girl or when dinnertime came; whichever one came first.

Nico went into the dining pavilion and grabbed a few sandwiches in case Will came by later. When he reached the Hades cabin, he opened the door and was welcomed into the dark but cozy cabin that had been redecorated. There were many more lights now, but it still seemed darker than other cabins. The beds no longer looked like coffins; they were big, comfortable beds (because he had the perks of having a father who didn't have many kids like Apollo) with black linen sheets. There were lamps that were placed on the cabinets by the beds, but Nico decided to keep the Greek fire torches because they added a cool green glow to the cabin at night.

Nico walked over to the closet and took out a set of cotton pyjamas. He walked to the bathroom and locked the door, in case someone barged through the door to the Hades Cabin (you never know with the Hermes kids).

When he was done showering and had changed into his pyjamas, Nico climbed into his bed, grabbed a sandwich and took out a copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. He sat up against the headboard, blanket tangled in his bed, finishing his sandwich and read until his eyelids grew heavier and heavier. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he did, his book lay in his lap, closed shut (luckily, he had finished the sandwich).

* * *

><p>It was about 5 o'clock. A storm was in effect when Will walked from the infirmary in his scrubs, as his pants were caked in mud from earlier. The water soaked right through Will's clothes and were rendered useless against the cold, harsh rain.<p>

"Shit," Will hissed, his arms wrapping around himself in a useless attempt to keep himself warm. So much for going to the beach with Nico. Where _was_ Nico?

Will ran to the Hades cabin (which was closer to the infirmary than the Apollo cabin, ironically), flung the door open and ran in. He found himself smiling at the sight before his eyes. Nico, who was sound asleep, had his back slouched against the headboard of the bed with a book in his lap. Will walked over and placed a kiss on Nico's cheek. With one hand, he gently shook Nico's shoulder while the other hand was stroking Nico's jet black hair.

"Wake up, Nico," Will whispered. Nico shifted and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at Will's soft expression, full of loving and care.

It finally registered to him that Will was soaking wet. His normally messy hair hung in heavy strands around his head, and his clothes had soaked into Nico's bedsheets when he had leaned over. Will sniffled as Nico sat up.

"Will! You're soaking wet!" Nico exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, no sh-shit, Death Boy." replied Will, his teeth chattering while his arms had gone back to trying to rub some warmth back into himself. His voice sounded

Nico ignored the nickname. "Go change, Will. You can borrow some of my clothes."

"'Kay," Will looked as if he were about to sneeze. Then, he ran over to Nico's desk, grabbed a tissue and blew his nose.

And with that, Nico got off the bed and walked over to his closet and threw an extra large set of clothes at Will. Will caught it and ran to the bathroom.

"Use the towel that's hanging on the rack!" yelled Nico as Will slammed the bathroom door shut.

Nico sighed. He went back to his bed, picked up his book and continued to read from where he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Will emerged from the bathroom, looking much more comfortable.<p>

Nico looked up as Will sneezed.

"Will! Are you sick?" Nico asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, obviously not. That's why I'm _sneezing and blowing my nose like there's no tomorrow._" Will's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"C'mere," Nico patted to the spot beside him on the bed. Will obliged and crawled into the covers.

"I-I'm so c-cold," Will muttered as Nico stroked his hair.

"Uh, Will? I'm not really an expert at this sick stuff but I'm pretty sure you need medicine. Why don't you tell me which one to get from the infirmary and I'll get it for you." Nico said gently.

"Oh, it's just a cold. I don't need anything. I'll be fine. Will you stay with me?" Will asked. Nico looked at him. Will looked like a child who wanted nothing more than to stay in bed forever.

Nico's gaze hardened. "That's what I've told you all these years, 'I'm fine.'. But _noooo_, you always fuss over me and just say 'Doctor's orders' over and over again."

"But it's diff-" Will started to say.

"No, Will! It's _not _different. You've taken care of me so many times now. Just let me take care of you for once." Nico begged.

"Fine," Will sighed, "Just get me some flu medicine. Ask Kayla, she'll know what to get."

"Good. Now stay in bed and rest." And with that, Nico slipped on his new aviator's jacket (he had gotten a new one after the war) and headed out the door towards the infirmary.

Kayla greeted him at the infirmary's entrance.

"Hey, Nico. Will was looking for you earlier during the storm."

"Yeah, he's in my cabin. He caught a cold. Do you have any medicine for the flu?"

Kayla chuckled and walked over to the storage closet, where the medicine was placed on a cabinet. She grabbed a stool and stood on it to reach up for a tiny bottle that was half full of a blue liquid. Kayla hopped off the stool and handed it to Nico.

"Here. Give thirty millilitres to him twice a day: one when he wakes up, and one before he sleeps. It should go away in a couple of days." Kayla said to Nico.

Nico gratefully accepted the bottle and thanked Kayla. Then, he walked back to his cabin, where Will had a box of tissues on his lap and a garbage bin near the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Nico." Will's eyes were tearing up from the itchy nose.

"Here, Will. Kayla said to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Take thirty mils, one before bed, one when I wake up. I've given this to you tons of times." Will rolled his eyes, "Honestly, I don't even know why you're bothering with something as little as the flu."

"Solace. You are not even allowed to say that," Nico said exasperatedly. "I've had even the tiniest cut and you've gone all over it." He opened the bottle and poured the required amount of medicine onto a spoon.

"Yeah, but cuts can lead to infection." Will protested.

"Yeah, and the flu can make you die." Nico said, matching Will's tone.

"No, it won't."

"Just shut up, Solace, and let me take care of you."

"But-" Will was cut off by Nico when he shoved a spoon into Will's mouth.

Will glared at Nico as he swallowed, his nose wrinkling. Nico shrugged and passed a glass of water to him. Will greedily gulped it down.

"See? Now you're much better already." Nico smiled. Will scowled. _Since when had they switched personalities?_ Will realized Nico's fussing annoyed him matched Nico's annoyance at Will when _he_ fussed over Nico.

"Sure." Will said sarcastically. Though, it was true. His nose had already stopped itching and his throat felt a little better. Then, in a much more gentler tone, he spread his arms and said softly, "Will you come here?"

Nico obliged, crawling over to the space between Will and settling between his legs so that Nico's back was against Will's chest. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's torso and placed a kiss on Nico's cheek.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes, with Nico content in Will's arms and Will burying his head in Nico's shoulder. Then, Will's stomach growled.

"You hungry?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I didn't have any lunch. That girl's poison took a while to draw out."

"Lucky for you, I saved you a couple from lunch." Nico hopped off the bed and grabbed the container of sandwiches that had been forgotten until now.

"Here," Nico handed the sandwiches to Will. Will took them gratefully and quickly finished a sandwich in a few bites. When he was finished, he placed the now-empty container on the side of the bed. He wrapped Nico in his arms once more.

"Nico? Thanks for taking care of me," Will's said after awhile.

"No problem," Nico replied. He sank further into Will's chest.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go on our date today. So much for a walk on the beach," Will apologized.

Nico turned to face him.

"Hey, it's okay. You're sick. It's not like I can take you while you're carrying around a box of tissues." Nico teased.

"I know." Will placed his hands on the sides of Nico's face and pulled him in for a slow kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Nico's mind went blank, his instincts taking over; his arms wrapping around Will's neck, his legs around Will's torso. Will's roaming hands on his back were unbelievably distracting. Whether it had been seconds, minutes, or hours, Nico would never know.

When they broke apart, Nico's eyes widened when remembered Will was sick. He pushed himself off of Will.

"Will! Germs! You're sick! Now I'm going to get sick too." Nico whined.

Will smirked. "Now you can stay with me in bed all day tomorrow. We can go on the date another day."

Nico only huffed. Not that he minded cuddling with Will. No, he'd find any excuse to cuddle with him. It was just that sneezing, coughing and blowing their noses would ruin it.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>The next day, a red-nosed Nico and Will lay huddled in bed together.<p>

"I told you, Will!" Nico grumbled. Will thought he looked impossibly adorable. "I told you I'd get sick!"

Will only laughed and said, "Just in time for Christmas too. Maybe Santa will ask us to guide his sleigh instead of Rudolph this year. And pass me the tissues."

Nico glared at him. He threw the tissue box at Will's head.

"Ow, watch it!"

Nico's pleased expression warmed Will's heart just a little more.

**A/N: Leave a review! I'd love to know what I need to work on. Also, if you would like a chapter on their date, just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long. I uh, was occupied with marathons...still am :P I've lost so much sleep to Doctor Who and The Big Bang Theory... it was very hard to concentrate on writing.**

It was about a week after Nico and Will had gotten sick. Nico was strolling near the strawberry fields when he recognized the musical voice calling out to him.

"Nico! Wait up!"

Nico turned around to see Will running, trying to catch up to him. Will's arm was extended towards Nico, trying to grab his arm.

Nico grinned. "No!" He called back and bolted, his arm just out of reach from Will's hand.

"Nico! I'm tired, just stop already!" Will panted.

"Too bad!" Nico flew across the strawberry fields, with Will hot on his heels.

Nico's mind was racing. Where should he go?

"GOTCHA!"

"Oof!"

While Nico was distracted, Will had grabbed Nico's waist, but Nico's pulling force made Will lose his balance. They both fell down, with Nico twisting around the last second just before he fell face-first into the grass. Will planted his hands around Nico so Nico wouldn't get squashed under his weight.

They were now face to face. Will's hair was hanging so that it framed Nico's face. Will stared at Nico's obsidian eyes, which were looking back at his own. Nico shivered at Will's warm breath tickling his face. The scent of strawberries wafting around seemed almost intoxicating.

Will grinned. He wished they could stay in this position forever, but his arms were getting tired from planking over Nico. He kissed the tip of Nico's nose, which made Nico flush.

"You're so adorable when you blush," Will smiled. He kissed Nico's nose again.

"No, I'm not. I am _not_ adorable. I am terrifying. I am the _epitome_ of terrifying." Nico grumbled. His blush was still in full effect.

"But not to me," Will replied. He got up, grabbed Nico's arms and pulled him up.

They aimlessly strolled around the edge of the strawberry fields, their hands laced together.

"So, where do you want to go? I'm free from the infirmary today," Will asked.

"Let's go to my cabin." Nico suggested. He was feeling particularly lazy today. He just wanted to stay in bed, preferably with Will by his side.

"We've stayed there the whole of last week," Will complained, "I need some vitamin D, and so do you. You look even paler than you were before you were sick."

"But I don't-"

"No buts, Sunshine. Doctor's orders. We're going to the beach. I owe you a date, don't I?" Will grinned. Nico had almost forgotten about that.

"You can owe me that date some other day." Nico protested.

"No."

Suddenly, Nico's vision was upside down and all he saw was the back of Will's t-shirt. The ground disappeared from underneath his feet. Will had grabbed his by his knees and was carrying him over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Nico screeched.

Will ignored him. "To the beach we go, Sunshine!"

* * *

><p>Nico grumbled while he was unceremoniously dumped onto the sand. He did <em>not<em> need to embarrass himself by being carried across Camp Half-Blood by his own boyfriend. He glared at Will, who shrugged nonchalantly. Will sat down beside him (much more gracefully than he did).

"I hate you," Nico sulked.

"You're lying. You love me," Will said. There was too much of a happy tone in his voice for Nico's liking.

Nico crossed his arms and turned away from Will, his back hunched over. Will simply smiled. He grabbed Nico's waist towards him so that Nico's back was pressed to his chest and kissed Nico's cheek. Nico scowled and wiped the kiss off his cheek.

"Oh no, you don't!" Will narrowed his eyes.

Will hugged Nico even tighter and began peppering kisses all over Nico's face, occasionally pressing his lips to Nico's neck and blowing so that it made funny noises. This caused Nico to laugh loudly.

"Oy! Stop it, Will! It feels funny!" Nico said in between laughs of pure delight. Will proceeded to lay Nico on his lap and kiss his stomach while his fingers tickled Nico's sides.

"Stop!" Nico shouted. His eyes were shut tight as he tried to hold in his laughs. This continued for the next few minutes.

After Will had stopped tickling and Nico had calmed down, Will leaned on a tree while Nico rested his head on Will's lap. Nico stared at the landscape before them while Will fiddled with their intertwined hands, rubbing his thumbs across Nico's pale, thin fingers that were calloused from years of swordfighting and scarred from countless battles, including the war against Kronos and the Titans and the war against Gaea. Will went on to study Nico's face, which seemed brighter in the daylight.

After the war, Nico had gained some colour back into his pale skin tone so that it no longer looked like a pasty, splotchy, almost-yellow colour; it was now back to his Italian olive skin tone again, thanks to Will, who pestered Nico for months to not stay in the Hades cabin. He even had a few freckles dotting his cheeks, which looked so impossibly cute facing the sun, in Will's opinion.

Nico was also no longer the skinny, skeleton-like boy he was during the war. He had gained some weight (thanks to Will again, who shoved trays of food in his mouth for weeks), and his non-stop training at Camp Half-Blood gave him some seriously lean muscle.

It wasn't until Will was studying Nico's dark, chocolate eyes when he realized they were staring back at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Nico asked curiously. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, because you're beautiful," Will replied. Nico's face turned red in embarrassment. Then, Will cracked up as he realized the book reference he'd just made. Nico's blush receded as his expression turned into one of confusion.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked.

"Nothing, it's a book reference. You wouldn't get it," Will said as his laughter died down.

"How do you read? Aren't you dyslexic?"

"Yes, I am. You know there's audiobooks now, right?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What's an audiobook?" Nico asked. He was staring at Will as if he were crazy.

Will gasped. "Oh, right. The 1940s thing. I forgot. Well, basically, an audiobook is a recording of someone reading a book out loud, so you don't have to read it. Instead, you have someone tell the story to you."

"Oh." Nico frowned, as if deep in thought. "I've never heard of anything like that."

The conversation died there. Nico shifted his head on Will's lap so that he was lying sideways facing the ocean. His hands lay under his head, as if to support it. Will began to stroke Nico's soft, dark locks of hair. Neither knew how long they stayed in that position, but both were content lying there in each other's company.

After a while, Nico's eyelids began to droop, his fatigue taking over his body. Then, he fell asleep with Will still stroking his hair afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Neeks. It's dinnertime. I'm hungry."<p>

Nico shifted in his sleep, trying to roll away from the hand that was shaking his shoulder.

"Go eat dinner then, I don't care," he mumbled.

A chuckle. "I can't, you're on my lap."

Nico opened his eyes to see Will's cerulean eyes gazing at him. He blinked a few times to shake off some of the post-fatigue from having just slept, then sat up.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. Had to run a couple of errands for Dad last night in the Underworld." Nico said sheepishly.

"No, no, it's fine. Get your rest. Besides, I love watching you sleep," Will replied.

"That just sounded really stalker-ish," Nico commented.

Will turned a pale pink. Nico smirked. _Finally, a real blush from Solace,_ he thought. It was always Will who made him embarrassed and flushed; it was his turn to return the favour.

"N-no, I didn't mean it in _that _way, I meant-" Will began to protest.

"Yeah, I know," Nico said with a laugh. "Well, I'm hungry too. Let's go." He held out a hand.

Will grinned and took it. They headed towards the dining pavilion and sat with Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Grover (who was munching on a Coke can) and Juniper (who was tsk-ing at Grover for making such loud chewing noises). Jason had returned to Camp Jupiter to continue building shrines.

After dinner, they all headed towards the campfire. Nico and Will had been late to arrive with their friends, so they all took seats on the ground, Nico and Will sitting side by side, Nico resting his head on the other's shoulder.

While he was roasting his marshmallow by the fire, Nico watched Leo as he was showing off his fireball skills to Calypso, who watched in curiosity. Leo was holding a stick that skewered a marshmallow and was attempting to perfectly roast it with the tip of his finger ablaze.

"I bet a drachma that marshmallow's going to fall off the stick," Nico whispered to Will.

"Deal," Will said. As soon as the words left his mouth, the marshmallow fell to the ground with a _plop_. Leo pouted as Calypso laughed and pulled him towards her for a peck on the cheek. Nico snorted.

"I win," He smirked as Will passed him a drachma. He put the drachma in his pocket and continued to roast his marshmallow.

Shortly after Nico finished his perfectly roasted marshmallow, it was time for the traditional campfire sing-alongs. Will cheered. Nico sighed. It was time for a whole round of voices to chaotically scream out a song.

Nico's mind tuned out the cheerful singing and instead focused on Will's happy face. His cheery aura seemed to be stronger than usual, and it was becoming infectious. Nico found himself smiling widely as he gazed at Will.

His mind snapped out of his Will-induced haze when suddenly, Will faced Nico and shouted, "This is for my Sunshine!"

A chorus of "Aww,"s,"That's so cute!"s and "Poor Nico,"s followed his statement shortly thereafter.

Nico groaned and buried his face in his hands. He felt his face heat up to the temperature of a turned-on oven. _Oh dear gods, no. _

_"You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey." _

Will sang. Nico wanted to hide in a hole. Not that Will singing to him was embarrassing, it was all the attention he was getting. He wasn't used to getting much attention from other campers. He sank in between his knees.

_"You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

The campers burst into whoops and applause. Nico lifted his head from between his knees as Will walked over towards him and plopped down onto the soil next to him. Nico's blush was still in full effect.

"Wow, thanks Will. I'm touched," Nico said sarcastically.

Will smiled so widely it seemed as if his mouth was a rubber band.

"No problem," Will said cheerfully in his sunny self.

"I meant that sarcastically," Nico gave him a '_you're so dense'_ look.

"I know. I find it extremely cute when you blush," This made Nico flush an even darker shade of red, in which Will responded to with a smirk. Nico smacked him upside his head.

"Oh, shut up!"

Will obliged and gave him a kiss on the lips.


End file.
